


Sincere Apologies

by dragonifyoudare



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, dog named Dog - Freeform, stinky dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonifyoudare/pseuds/dragonifyoudare
Summary: In which there is a little cuddling, a little kissing, and I capitalize the Dog.





	Sincere Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's @curiousstrawberry in gratitude for art. Features her purple-haired Meraon Tabris, who I headcanon has a wine-based nickname from Leliana. Thanks to @juniperjazz, also of tumblr, for betaing, and to my friend Dani for the title.

The Dog was a problem. He smelled like, well, a dog, and he got sullen when he had to sleep outside of Meraon and Leliana’s tent, but that could be dealt with. Tonight, though, the Dog was a larger problem because he literally refused to leave Meraon’s side. He was cuddled up against her on the left, and the right side wasn’t an option either, with her wound still healing.

Leliana reached over the Dog and ran her fingers through Meraon’s hair. Though she couldn’t see it now, Leliana knew the dark brown was showing at the roots. She’d noticed earlier, stroking her lover’s forehead as Wynne worked on the wound.

“You’re lucky it missed the intestines,” she had said.A fist had tightened around Leliana’s heart that was only now beginning to loosen.

Now, Meraon’s dim form shifted in the dark of their tent and she grumbled softly as she gradually came awake. She reached an arm out to the warmth beside her. Finding the Dog rather than Leliana, she grumbled louder and carefully sat up.

“Why is Dog in our bedroll?” Normally he slept at the foot of their blankets.

“I think he is worried about you,” Leliana said. _He’s not the only one._ “That was a close one today.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” said Meraon, a smile in her voice.

“He’s also taken my spot.”

Meraon got to her knees and leaned over the Dog. She planted one hand carefully beside Leliana’ head and leaned down to kiss her. The angle was awkward, the taste of sleep on Meraon’s breath unpleasant, and it was very, very much worth both those things.

When Meraon broke the kiss their noses bumped together and Leliana let out a loud giggle, waking the Dog. He huffed and climbed to his feet, dislodging Meraon. She rolled off his back with an ‘Oof!” and a yelp of pain. Leliana sat up.

“Dog!” Leliana said. “Are you alright, Mera?”

“Fine.”

There was a slurping sound.

“Except for the face full of Dog slobber! Face kisses are not a good apology, Dog! Go see Alistair.”

The Dog made a sort of whiny rumble and padded out of the tent. A few seconds later the sounds of Alistair being abruptly woken by a face full of Dog slobber filled the camp. Then Zevran’s complaint about his beauty rest being interrupted. Then light filtered through the walls of the tent as Wynne’s staff illuminated the clearing.

“If this is not az attack then you all need to go back to sleep,” she said. “Now.” Wynne was a dear, but she did not appreciate being woken in the middle of the night.

Sten said something in his own language that was either a curse or a pray that he be spared the eccentricities of Southern fools.

“Oops,” said Meraon.

“It’s alright. They’ll be sleeping again soon,” Leliana said.

Now Morrigan was awake in her own little camp, yelling for them all to stop this nonsense and threatening to turn Alistair into a toad.

“I, on the other hand will be awake for yours,” she continued. “Luckily for you, I am more than willing to accept all sorts of kisses as apologies.”

Meraon laughed, then gave her an apology. This time their noses didn’t bump.


End file.
